Oblagation and recovery
by AgentVaughnlover
Summary: 6x4. Meredith and Derek after her transplant operation , what happens after Mer's talk with lexie. I am new at this. Comments welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Grey's Anatomy. This story takes place between the last Mer/Derek and after the last Lexie/Mer scene in is my first fanfiction on ._

_Derek walked beside Meredith as they wheeled her back into her room. He had come into the room as they were doing the pre-op tests for transplants, and put his extra clothes he had in his office in her room. He changed in the bathroom in case a nurse came in and pulled up a lounge chair next to her bed. He laid down after gently kissing her forehead, and fell asleep. Not worried since he was laying next to her, if something happened he would be the first to know about it. _

_The next mourning he woke up to see her still sleeping. Not surprised after the transplant. He kissed her forehead and headed back into the bathroom to get changed for work. He came out and slipped his lab coat back on and grabbed his phone in case she needed him she could reach him. _

_After Derek checked on his patients he came back to Meredith's room to find Lexie talking to her. After a few minutes he decided to make his presence know. He walked in. "Hey" he said smiling at her. "How are you feeling?" She smiled at him. "Hi, I'm feeling…sore, tired." Derek nods, happy that she was experiencing normal post-op recovery. "You slept all night, out like a light. Didn't snore though." He said kissing her on the lips. "Do you need anything?" He asked, sitting down next to her carefully. "Just you." She replied. He smiles, kissing her forehead. _

_What do you think should I continue? _


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith smiled at Derek as he walked in her hospital room.

"Hey. How was work today? Has Mercy been fired yet?"

Derek sighed as he looked at his wife. He understood that she really hadn't met them yet, and she probably saw them as invading her turf. After all this was the hospital that she was an intern at. Doing her residency here meant that she was still technically learning.

"Mer we don't really have a choice in the matter. The board wanted the merger. I admit that maybe if I considered the offer of being Chief, maybe it would still be just Grace by itself. "He said sitting next to her on her hospital bed. Mer let out a sigh as he finished what he was saying, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked. "You in any pain?" He asked gently. Mer shook her head and let out a sniffle. "Then what's wrong?"

Mer took a deep breath. " Izzie was fired today. She also left Alex after she was fired." She said sniffling .

"Oh Mer I'm sorry. " He said holding her gently, since she was still healing. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"There's only three of us left out of the five. My family's slowly leaving me again."

"Oh Mer.I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you , never ever again. And you have Lexie now, and technically Mark." He said kissing her hair as he breathed her in.

Mer nods. "I know. Thank you Derek. I love you so much. I'm glad we got married."

Derek smiles. "I love you to and your welcome. I'm glad we got married to. How are you feeling?"

"A little soar. The morphine helps a little. Low dose though."

Derek smiles. "yeah I can tell. Last time you went on about how good I was in bed, and how a was dreamy and hot. Not for the transplant though. You just smiled when you saw me."


	3. Recovery Boardom at home

Derek got up carefully, not wanting to wake Meredith from her sleep. She was still recovering from her surgery. Although now Bailey had let her go home. He got in the shower, making it somewhat quick. He wanted to make sure that Meredith had everything she needed, before he left for work. He got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around him. Then walked into their room. He grabs his clothes and gets dressed. He carefully sits on their bed, and places a kiss on Meredith's cheek.

"Mere wake up." Derek says softly.

"mmm….I don't want to. No interns poking at me. And talking loudly at 3 am to wake me up." She mumbled half asleep still, her eyes still closed.

Derek smiles. "I would love to let you sleep longer, but I have to go to work. I wanted to actually have a proper good bye, first off. And second once I leave whatever is in your reach is what you have to occupy you until I come home."

Meredith opens her eyes. "Mmmm I hate work right now. You know that right?"

Derek smiles. "I know. I don't want to leave you either." He said kissing her. "Is there anything you need before I go?"

Meredith thinks for a second. "Um maybe like cereal or something that would stay good throughout the whole day until you get back. Maybe a movie or two, or three."

Derek nods and goes down stairs grabbing a few movies, to let her choose from and cereal as well as some fruit and left over cut veggies, as well as some snacks for her. He goes up the stairs and enters their bedroom.

"Hey" Derek says. "I bought you some food and movies to choose from. He said.

Meredith smiles at him. "Thank you."

Derek smiles, sitting back on the bed. "You're welcome. I got to go, but I'll have my phone on if you need me. Okay?"

Meredith nods, smiling at him. "Okay."

Derek gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Meredith smiles. "I love you to." She says watching him exit their bedroom.

Meredith watched all the movies and eat most of the fruit and veggies Derek had left her. She ate a good portion of the cereal as well. Meredith was starting to get board, so she decided to text Derek.

Meredith: Hi Der

Derek: Hello

Meredith: You had any good surgeries today? I'm board.

Derek: Craniotomy early today. How are you board? I gave you all those movies.

Meredith: I watched them all. I even took a very long nap.

Derek: Oh. I think there's Neuro journals in the night stand.

Meredith "okay thanks. When you coming home? I miss you.

Derek: Soon

Meredith: soon?

Derek : within the hour I'll be home, if not in the car at least

Meredith: Okay. I love you

Derek: Love you to hun.


End file.
